


'Till our next lives

by SpoutingNonsense



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Doctor - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, ereri, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:32:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoutingNonsense/pseuds/SpoutingNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Levi’s reincarnation remembers the past and becomes a doctor to save lives and becomes world renown  then later meets  Eren  as a dying patient from Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is the day humanity has been fearing. The last wall has been breached. People have given up and would rather hug their loved ones than run to their last breath. The soldiers are still fighting though they all know it’s in vain.

 

“Don’t give up! We’re still alive aren’t we? Let’s fight! Let me fight!” Green eyes were set afire with determination.

 

“But Eren, if you transform even for one more time, you’ll die!” Blue eyes were filled with concern, begging for reconsideration.

 

“Armin, I’d rather die putting up a fight than die being eaten.” Eren held the hand of his lifetime friend. Armin felt something in his hand.

 

‘The key...’ Armin’s eyes widened with surprise and his heart clenched in pain.

 

“Eren! I can’t!” The hands holding him tightened.

“Armin, I’ll do my best to ward them off. Do your best to survive. I’m leaving this to you. It’s your mission now. Live on.” Eren hugged his friend for the last time and took off.

'But Eren... it's impossible.' Armin slumped to the ground and cried. 'I don't have feet to carry me anymore.' 

 

"Armin!" Mikasa knelt beside the lost boy. She looked at his distraught face, the key in his hand and his bloodied knee.   
"Where's Eren?" 

"Fighting. He left this key to me... I-" 

"Armin." Mikasa held his hand. "Let's not lose hope yet." 

The warmth that passed through Armin cleared his mind. 

'That's right, this isn't the time to be crying.' 

"Mikasa, take me to the basement. If we die, we die trying." 

The raven haired girl nodded and they took off. 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

'Dammit, I'm out of gas.' Levi eyed the eight titans surrounding him.   
'Like hell I'd give up.' He took his swords and prepared for attack.   
A titan reached for him and he sliced its hand off. Two more attempted to eat him but he was putting up a good fight until a third one grabbed him from behind. 

"Heichou!" 

Levi looked at the source of the voice and saw a smile.   
'I'm here to save you and...goodbye?'

Eren transformed into a titan and launched a punch at the titan holding the corporal. Levi landed next to a dead body with a manuever gear. He quickly took the gas and geared up. 

'That idiot. Wasn't he forbidden to transform. Dammit. Don't die on me you brat.' with those thoughts he helped Eren eliminate the eight titans. 

Levi stepped on Eren's nose and looked at his eyes. "Eren! Transform back! You're forbidden to shift into a titan!" 

The titan's eyes were filled with determination. 

"Eren, this is an order! Transform back!" Levi couldn't keep the worry from etching into his eyes. 

"He...iii..chou... go...od...b...ye..." Levi's eyes widened and he couldn't help but feel frustration towards the young boy. 

"Fucking brat. I'll get you out of there even if I have to slice you!" 

Before Levi could attack Eren lifted him through his hoodie and looked into his eyes. 

'If you look at me with those kind of eyes then don't let me go.'

Eren closed his eyes and the feelings of love, regret and pain were replaced with fierce determination.   
He dropped the corporal and ran towards a horde of titans. 

"EREN!!!!!" 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

A man woke up in the middle of the night, panting and sweating hard. He looked at the clock which read 2:03 am. 

'Damn, it's that dream again.' Levi looked at the full moon. 'Eren... where are you now?' 

His thoughts were soon disrupted as his phone rang. 

"Erwin?" He picked up the phone. 

"Levi, I'm sorry to disturb you but this is important. Your patient from room 103 wants you." 

"What do you mean 'wants me'? I'll be checking up on her tomorrow. If she wet her bed because of some nightmare she can call her mom." 

"... she's having an attack." 

Levi felt like someone poured a bucket of ice over him.

"SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT SOONER!" 

He put down the phone, put on some pants and coat, and grabbed his keys hurriedly. 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

"Heichou..." Levi arrived at the room with a heavy atmosphere. He quickly made his way towards the child.

"Listen Petra, you are not to die today. I'll make you all better, okay? Now, I need you to be brave."

"Like Eren? In your story?" The child looked at him with hope.

"Yes, like Eren. We'll survive this, okay?"

"Okay." Petra showed a weak smile and closed her eyes.

 Levi turned to  his team. "Get ready, we'll be having a heart transplant." 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

The parents were sitting outside the operation room, filled with worry. 

"Dear, what will happen with our daughter?"

"I don't know, hun. I don't know." 

"Shouldn't we be by her side when she-"

The red light at the top of the entrance to the operation room turned dim as Levi went outside. 

He slumped beside the door and sighed. 

"Doctor, w-what's wrong. How is our daughter?" The father approached the weary man. 

He was about to answer when the door burst open again with an enthusiastic brunette. Her eyes welled up in tears and hugged the parents.

"She's alive!"

Relief flowed through the couple and they thanked the doctors.

Erwin followed suit and informed the parents they can see their daughter now.

"Thank goodness. That was a really close one, right. " Hanji looked at the sight of both parents looking at their child.

"That's right. If it weren't for you Levi, we couldn't have saved the life of that young girl." He grabbed the shorter man's shoulder. "Thank you for coming."

Levi turned his eyes away and simply crossed his arms. "Like hell I would let her die again." Levi's eyes shined as he continued. "Not this time."

 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

"I'm sorry mr and mrs Jaeger. We can't do anything for him. I recommend you go to a bigger hospital. A hospital with more facilities and higher percentage of success in heart transplantation. I recommend this doctor, Levi Connell." The doctor handed a pamphlet of a hospital in America.

"I believe you were being transferred to America, Mr. Jaeger? I chose this place for your convenience. I do hope you consider it. That friend of mine has very high success rate in doing operations." The gray haired man slightly smiled. "I, myself as a doctor, can say that he can work miracles."

The couple looked at each other with hope in their eyes and turned to their doctor. "Thank you, doctor Bossard."

Grisha shook hands with the man and muttered a 'we owe you'.

"You owe me nothing, sir. Good luck." He turned to the 15 year-old boy. "Hey, Eren."

"Auruo-san! Thanks a bunch! I was afraid they'd leave me here in Germany 'coz of my condition." The kid offered a toothy grin.

"Now they have no choice but to take me! I owe you one." He winked to the older man.

Auruo ruffled the boy's hair. "Alright, take care of yourself, 'kay?"

Eren pouted and rebutted. "I always take care of my health! In fact, it's my health that isn't taking care of me!"

Auruo laughed at that and ruffled his hair once more. Eren swatted his hand away but smiled playfully.

"Goodbye, Eren."

"Bye."

"Goodluck."

"Yea, you too. With girls that is." He grinned one last time and they went off. 

 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) To be Continued (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

  

 


	2. They Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they meet again.

It's over.

The war is over.

No more death.

No more titans.

...

No more Eren.

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

Levi knelt beside the bloodied body of a teenager.

He was exhausted. It's finally over.

"E...ren..." he slightly nudged the younger man to wake.

"It's over." the older man smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Look, there's the sunset. It's the first time we can see it without that goddamn wall." Levi gently moved Eren's head so it rested on his lap. 

"Eren... open your eyes." He brushed some loose hair on the boy's forehead.

"Please... I love you." The whispered words fell on the ears of a man who could never reply.

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

Levi woke up with tears streaking down his face.

'That dream again.' He covered his eyes with his arm to wipe the tears from his face. To ease the ache in his heart. 

After he collected himself, he glanced at the clock.

'5:03 am. Well at least it's morning.' He got up and prepared himself for work.

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

Levi felt his phone vibrate. _'Let's get lost at sea. Where they will never find us. Got-'_

_"_ "Hello?"

"Yahoo! Levi, have breakfast with us!"

"Hanji..." Levi quickly drew the phone away from his ear. While he appreciated the joy the four-eyed girl delivered, it was not appropriate at 6:15 in the morning.

"I want to eat in silence."

"Awww, come on! Don't be like that! We've got the whole gang gathered here. You'll be left out if you don't join!" 

"It doesn't matter, you always retell an event over and over again for a month to the point that it feels like I was there."

"But _actually_ being here is different!"

Levi sighed. He can't win this time. "Fine, fine. Where are you?"

"At Marco's! It's this new store with two french hotties and-"

"Where's that?" Levi disrupted her rambling. If he let her, it could go on for hours.

"Oh, yea. Uh... Just two streets away from moonbucks then turn left."

"Got it. I'm almost there."

Levi turned a right towards moonbucks when all of a sudden the man haunting his dreams came before him.

 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

"Mom, you can't keep me in the apartment forever!" The green eyed teenager exclaimed.

"Hun, America's not a healthy place for you. Who knows what kind of virus this contaminated city has!" The mother reasoned out.

"Mum, I have a weak heart not a weak immune system." He rolled his eyes. His mother sure can be such a worry wart.

The mother was about to retaliate when the teenager put up a puppy in her face.

"You gave me Armin for my health right! I've got to take him for a walk too. Y'know, exercise and stuff. It also helps for my cardio-whatever exercise."

The puppy, if human, would've surely been rolling his eyes. If the puppy-eyes didn't work a while ago, maybe a real puppy can do the trick.

The mom contemplated for a while. When she was about to say a firm no her husband patted her shoulder.

"Let him go. Explore the surroundings for a little bit. I'm sure Armin here will guide him." Grisha winked at the dog and the dog's eyes widened as if caught by surprise.

The mother sighed and finally conceded. "Fine. 1 hour. If you don't go back by 7 I'll call 911."

"Mom!" Eren protested at the exaggerated rule.

Both parents laughed and just shushed the boy away.

The boy put on a playful pout but decided he's only got one hour so he quickly pecked the cheek of his mom and waved goodbye to his dad.

He was mesmerized by the tall buildings and the wonderful architecture of every corner.

"I doubt there's a virus here Armin. I mean," he paused and smelled the morning air "the air's so fresh! Almost like the one in our farm!"

He continued walking with the dog looking at his surroundings when all of a sudden Armin dashed forward towards a black cat.

Eren got dragged by the leash towards the road. He heard a loud screech and saw that he was almost hit by a car. 

He looked at the driver who looks like he just saw a ghost. He was about to apologize when all of a sudden his head ached and he collapsed. 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

Levi saw the teenager collapse and quickly went out of his car.

"Oi! Eren!" he checked for the pulse and quickly gathered that his heart rate was normal.

He stiffened as he realized their position.

'This again. His head on my lap, unconscious.' 

He felt dizzy but he fought it and carried Eren towards his car.

He was about to close it when a golden retriever puppy and a black cat entered the car.

He shooed them away but they sat still, eyes determined. Almost reminding him of the two best friends Eren had in the past life.

He locked the doors and immediately made his way to his apartment, praying to whichever deity to let the boy be okay.

 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) To Be Continued(・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending it because I'm sleepy. ( (･ｪ-) typing with one eye open )  
>  Sorry for the short update. 
> 
> Hear me, hear me! (ι´Д｀)ﾉ
> 
> I wrote drafts of this three times! щ(ಠ益ಠщ) Ugh. I need a beta... or someone I can ask which version I should use. (︶︹︺)  
> Volunteer please.(*´д｀*)


	3. Chapter 3

Eren felt like he was floating on space. He felt disoriented. All he could see was endless black. 

There were flashes of visions before him.

A huge wall. Huge creatures.

Death. Despair. Rage. Determination. Hope. 

Light. 

He saw a vision of a man standing proudly atop mountains of those giant creatures. A cloak with wings. 

 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

He felt sunlight touch his skin. He scrunched his eyes and blinked. He saw a blurry vision of the same man in his dream sitting on a chair, drinking coffee. 

"It seems that you're awake." The man put down his coffee cup. 

Eren slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the man again, this time, with his vision clear. 

"G-good morning, sir." 

Levi eyebrows rose up. He was surprised the boy would greet a stranger a good morning. 

"Good morning to you too. How are you feeling?"

Eren fidgeted, feeling shy. 

"Well, I- I'm fine. Pretty good. Yeah." His eyes wandered all around the room.

Levi smirked. Some things never change. 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

It was after the fight with the female titan, Annie. Eren was alone in his room, resting, or so he was supposed to be. 

He couldn't sleep so he went outside. 

"What are you doing outside?"

"H-heichou!" Eren saluted stiffly then all of a sudden he flinched in pain as he moved his arm too quickly. 

"You shouldn't be up and about, you should be resting." Levi took Eren's arm and bandaged it properly again. 

While his commander was doing this Eren couldn't help but stare at Levi's face illuminated by the moonlight. 

He was so mesmerized he almost touched his superior's face.

"There, all better." Levi looked at Eren. 

Eren tried to maintain eye contact when he felt his face go hot. He then looked at the grass, the wall, the moon. His eyes were going everywhere. 

"T-thank you, sir." 

Levi smirked. "Go back to your room and get some rest."

"Y-yes, sir!" Eren bowed and went away marching. 

That was an amusing sight for Levi. 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

"S-sir?" Eren called once again, trying to get the attention of the man. 

"Ah, my apologies. I got lost in thought there." Levi sipped from his coffee cup. 

"No, it's alright. I'm sorry for disrupting your thoughts." Eren smiled apologetically. 

Another memory came across Levi's mind but he shunned it away to focus on his guest. 

"Um, I'm Eren by the way and uh... can I ask where I am?" 

"Ah, yes. I'm Levi. You're in my apartment. I almost hit you with my car as you were walking while the 'do not cross'  sign was still on."

"I-I'm sorry. I'm new to the city and my dog was running and I had trouble running so I walked and- Hey, you said 'almost'. So you didn't actually hit me?"

"No. You fainted."

Eren gulped. "Yeah that happens." He looked around some more. "Wait no, that doesn't happen. Usually when I faint it's because I have a chest pain."

Levi stiffened "You get chest pains?"

"Yeah, I have a weak heart."

There was a stretched silence.

Levi couldn't speak. He couldn't believe his luck. He met Eren today, Eren has a weak heart. He's a heart surgeon. He gets to save Eren!

"My parents!" Eren exclaimed cutting through Levi's chain of thoughts. 

"My God, my parents would kill me! They must be panicking. They must've sent out missing person pamphlets all over the place."

"Don't worry. I contacted them. They do have their number attached to your baller. Though yes, they might be worried sick."

"Oh thank goodness. Thank you." Eren smiled and Levi's heart skipped a beat. "Though seriously, they attached their number here." Eren took his baller off and turned it over.

"Wow, you're right. First time I'm thankful my parents are worry warts. MY DOG! ARMIN!" 

"Armin? Where did you get that name?" Levi asked, intrigued. 

"It doesn't matter, is he here?" Eren sat down with his feet on the floor. 

"Yes, yes, along with a black cat. They're outside. I gave them food." Levi stood up and put his arms on Eren's side so they came face to face. 

Eren immediately reddened. 

"Where did you find the idea for that name?" 

Eren frowned, was the name that weird for Levi to be so curious. 

"I don't know, I just- it popped right into my head when I saw him."

"Popped? Popped into your head?" Levi leaned a bit forward so their noses were almost touching. 

"Yup." Eren nodded, a bit uneasy. "Um, could you, uh, move over I-" Eren gulped "We're too close. I-" Eren looked down and Levi could see his ears get red. 

He smiled as a memory flashed into his mind. 

A memory where he kissed the boy's forehead. Where he held the boy's chin up and placed a kiss on those plump lips. 

He moved away and patted Eren's head. 

"Why don't we go see your pets?" He held out his hand. 

Eren looked at it and something in him lit up and made him feel warm all over. 

He took Levi's hand and sat up. 

"Sure." He was expecting Levi to let go but he was surprised to see that he pulled him out the bedroom. 

  
Eren didn't know why but he was absolutely happy. He was too happy that he was afraid his heart might fail him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I am so sorry for the super late update. I was in vacation. A one-month vacation. No stable internet. //sobs  
> I'm really sorry. I'm posting this in a rush because my brother's behind me mocking me while I write. Ugh. 
> 
> I'll try to update more often. Twice a week if I can! :D


	4. Mi Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levi meets Eren's parents.

Armin barked happily seeing Eren's face. He quickly leaped  out of the chair and nuzzled Eren's legs.

"Hey boy." Eren patted Armin's head. "I'm sorry I worried you." Armin barked at this as if to say 'No need for apologies.'

A black cat which was beside Armin bounced off the chair and padded gracefully towards Eren, purring while nuzzling Eren.

"Whoa, who's this?" he picked up the cat and brought it to his eye level. He was met with pure black eyes.

"That came with me with your dog. She wasn't yours?"

"Oh, it's a girl?" The cat dropped its head up comically as if hurt by the fact that she doesn't look like a girl at first glance.

"Hey, I mean. It looks strong." Eren lifted the cat higher to see the lower part of the cat. At this, the cat hissed and jumped off towards Armin's back, as if to hide.

"Well, isn't she a bit sensitive?"

Levi snickered "Don't peep at ladies private parts, Eren."

"But it's a cat." Eren pouted.

"What will you name it?"

"Huh?" Eren looked at Levi quizzically.

"It's yours now, what will you name it?" Levi gestured to the cat.

"Uh... I kind of only forced my mom to buy Armin. So I don't think I'm allowed to have another one." Eren's shoulder slumped at the thought of leaving the cat. It looked so close to Armin.

"How 'bout I keep it?" Levi suggested and took a sip from his coffee.

Eren brightened up at his words. "For real?! You'd do that?"

"I said so didn't I. Listen well, you brat."

"Thanks Levi." Eren smiled and at this Levi seemed to glue his cup on his face just to hide the dusting  of red by his cheeks.

"Sure."

"Aren't you happy? You finally have a home now. No need to gain more muscles by living off the street." Eren picked up the cat again. 

"Give it a name."

Eren quickly turned his head to Levi. "But you own her."

"I'm shit at giving names. If it were me, I'd name her shitty cat." Levi smirked at this and the cat seemed to glare at him.

"How about, Mi casa." Levi almost spat out his coffee and coughed to clear his throat.

"What?"

"Mi casa. You know, spanish for home? Since she has a home now."

Levi laughed at this. 'Gods, this kid has no idea, does he?'

"Sure, Mi casa." Eren beamed at Levi's approval. 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

"So this is your apartment, huh." Levi mused as he parked his car.

"Yea, we just moved in so... and we rented the cheapest place so we could, you know. The heart thing."

"Hn. Do you have a doctor?" 

"Well, my old doctor at Germany recommended us to this Connell guy. He's the best surgeon in the whole world, he says. I sure hope he can help me, you know."

Levi lips slightly turned up. Inside he was whooping and praising the lord for such an opportunity.

"Well I hope so too."

"EREN!" They both looked at the source of the distraught voice.

"MOM!"  Eren got off the car to walk towards his mother. 

He slightly raised his hands from his sides ready for a hug when his mom pinched his ears.

"Ow ow ow ow ow"

"Did I not tell you to be careful! You had me so worried!"

"Now, now, Carla, you're hurting the boy." Grisha walked and stopped beside his wife. 

Levi looked at the couple. _'So this is Eren's parents. I wonder if they remember.'_

Grisha looked at Levi directly and gave a slight bow of the head. A gesture of respect.

Somehow, there's a glint in his eyes that makes Levi think that he knows.

"Are you Levi? Oh, I'm so sorry for the trouble this boy has caused you." She bowed and forced Eren to do the same.

"It's no problem at all." 

"Do you want to go inside for a cup of coffee or something?" 

"Mom, he's had coffee at his house."

"Quiet Eren, New Yorker's love their coffees you know."

Levi smirked at this, amused. "Indeed we do, but I really have to go to work now. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure is ours. Thank you again. Do you want to have dinner at our house sometime?" Carla kept fussing over Levi. 

"I'm sure we'll have another opportunity for that. Well then." He looked at Eren.

Eren suddenly felt himself blush. Levi smirked and ruffled Eren's hair. "Take care, brat."

"I'm not a brat." Eren pouted for a bit then grinned.

They said their goodbyes and the Jaeger family watched Levi's car take off.

After a moment of silence Grisha asked "Where's Armin?"

Eren smirked and look at his parents. "Oh, I kinda left him at Levi's place."

"You what?!" Carla exclaimed. "Why would you do that? Do you want to cause him more trouble?"

"No, no, mom! I wanted to see him again so I kinda made a reason. But hey, now we have a chance to invite him to dinner."

Carla grumbled for a bit, thinking, then sighed. "Well, at least I can introduce him to some German recipes. Now go inside, after lunch we go to this Trost hospital." 

"Yes, ma'am." Eren rolled his eyes and went inside the building.

 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) To be Continued (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to make a long chapter, but then I got distracted reading manga then I looked at the time and I have to go to school. //sigh  
> Sorry I fail so much. 
> 
> Again, please forgive grammatical errors and typos. 
> 
> BTW, I just google translated Mi Casa and it said home. Don't blame me if it's wrong, yea? XD


	5. Visiting the Hospital

Levi was walking down the hallway when he heard his name being called by an obnoxious voice that irked him. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and proceeded to open his office door.

“Hey, it’s rude to ignore friends.” Hanji crossed her arms and stood at Levi’s side. Erwin was at her back greeting him a pleasant morning.

“Good morning to you too, Erwin.” He opened the door and dropped his bag at his table.

“No good morning to me?” Hanji slammed her hands on Levi’s desk.

“No good mornings to loud people with dirty hands who put it on my desk.” He quickly pulled out a disinfectant spray and used it on the spot Hanji put her hands on.

“Tsk, you’re no fun.” She pouted for a bit when a thought suddenly hit her.

“Hey, why didn’t you come yesterday? It was such a nice place too. Not many people know it yet. The coffee is great. The owner was the one making the coffee and I think it was his boyfriend who entertained people at the counter. Though he could use a smile or two.”

“Well, I met this kid who almost ran into my car. He fainted. I took him home-“

“Oh my God! Levi, you didn’t! I know you’re short but that doesn’t mean you should hit on youngsters!” Hanji exclaimed.

Levi quickly threw his stapler at her. She dodged with ease as if it was a normal occurrence and Erwin caught it with ease.

“Now, now, no need to get violent.” Erwin put the stapler back at Levi’s desk.

Levi tsk-ed at this and glared at the two of them. “Don’t you people have some work to do?”

“Aw shit! I have to go to the autopsy room. Talk to you later.” Hanji ran off and forgot to close the door behind her.

Levi turned his look to Erwin. He raised his hand and laughed. “I was just checking up on you. I’ll go to work now.” He turned away and left.

Levi sighed and massaged his temple. Those two always manage to fill up his quota of social cues.

**(** **´** **・** **ω) (´** **・** **ω** **・** **) (** **・** **ω** **・｀** **) (ω** **・｀** **)**

A knock came at his door and Levi dropped his pen to greet whoever it was.

“Levi!” A surprised voice greeted him.

“Eren.” He said the name in tone of a greeting.

“Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger.”

Grisha raised his eyebrows in surprise and Carla let out a surprise “Oh.”

“Please have a sit.”

The parents sat at the two chairs in front of Levi’s desk and Eren sat on the couch.

“So you’re Dr. Connell. “

“That I am.”

“You’re the world’s greatest heart surgeon!” Eren happily exclaimed.

Levi was amused by this, reminded of the past Eren.

_“You’re Humanity’s Strongest Soldier!”_

Levi focused on the current matter at hand and let the Jaegers speak.

It seems that Eren was born with a weak heart and he couldn’t handle a heart transplant back then.

Now that he’s 16 his heart is getting weaker and the doctors back in Germany recommend that either he get a heart transplant with a 50/50 chance or he just wait until his heart collapses. Which was, give or take, will last 3 years more.

At this Carla let out a few tears.

“You can save him, right?”

“I will do my best.”

Levi scheduled a weekly check-up with Eren to monitor his heart capacity. When Eren's heart is at its top performance, right then and there will they perform the surgery.

 

**(** **´** **・** **ω) (´** **・** **ω** **・** **) To be Continued (** **・** **ω** **・｀** **) (ω** **・｀** **)**

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but hey, I updated two days in a row. Aha~!   
> idk I just got really motivated by the feedback. I really appreciate it.   
> Thank you so much for liking this piece of shit./sobs  
> I'll do my best.  
> I was planning to kill Eren but now I'm not so sure.  
> It depends, I guess.
> 
> Enough rant. If you read this note, I'ma give you a cookie! :D


	6. Rush

It's been two months since they first met. 

Eren visits the hospital twice a week and Levi visits the Jaeger home every Sunday to have dinner.

Eren occassionally visits Levi's apartment with the excuse of letting Armin play with Mi Casa. 

They were living a happy and contented life. Levi even wonders sometimes if Eren really is dying. 

As if to reassure the doctor that Eren has a sickness, the fates made him collapse one day.

They were eating at a cafe.

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

"Yahoo! I finally convinced Levi to come with us at Marco's Cafe!" Hanji pumped her fist. 

Eren let out a small laugh and Levi rolled his eyes. Erwin, as usual, was just smiling at everything.

When they entered the cafe they were greeted by a new employee named Sasha. 

"Welcome to Marco's Coffeehouse." 

They sat near the window pane. Eren and Levi took the custody of ordering for everyone. 

At the counter stood a french man with a grumpy expression. 

Eren looked at him expecting a greeting or something, when none came he frowned which in turn made the french man named Jean frown. 

A minute later Levi broke their staring contest. "Oi, if you don't have anything pleasant to do or say you shouldn't be at the counter."

Jean directed his frown at Levi and was about to protest when another man with freckles came. 

"Jean! I told you to be pleasant! I'm so sorry. He's still not used to hearing english. That's why he frowns."

"Marco!" 

"Shush. Anyways, what may I get you?"

Levi stated their orders and ushered Eren to go back to their table. 

Eren stuck his tongue out at Jean and mouthed 'I win!', regarding their staring contest. 

Jean raised his brow at this and smirked. 

Marco whispered to him "You think he remembers?" 

"Nah, if he did, he'd be esctatic to see me... or maybe he'd pout because I was born earlier." 

"Well I'm glad you were born earlier, otherwise sleeping with you at age 16 would have been a crime."

"It's fine since I was on top." Jean smiled into Marco's hair which smelled of coffee and something sweet. 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

After the coffeeshop they went to the mall. Eren was amazed at everything. He kept on pointing at things and sometimes at people who dress weirdly. 

All in all they were having fun until Eren suddenly collapsed on the floor. 

He just fainted. No grunts of pain, no warning. Just BAM , on the floor. 

Levi was frantic. He asked Erwin to carry Eren to his car then they rushed to the hospital. Traffic lights be damned he was there in five minutes. 

 

They immediately went to the emergency room and Levi called for his team. Erwin even helped, making two professional heart surgeons  there for Eren. 

Everything was hectic and Levi was very desperate. 

For 8 years he has been saving lives. He just hoped that he could save the person that mattered the most. 

When Eren's heart rate became slower Levi decided that they conduct a heart transplant right away.

He'd rather have a 50% chance of Eren living than no chance at all. 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

Everything went by in a rush and before he knew it Eren was sleeping peacefully in his own room. 

Levi was beside him the whole time. Praying, hoping, believing. 

The heart transplant was a success. It was all up to Eren now. 

 

 

 

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) TO BE CONTINUED(・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for super late update. School started. I suck at time management.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren remembers the past

Eren was blinking, slowly accustoming his eyes to the surrounding brightness from sleep. 

He sat up and noticed that he was under the shade of a big oak tree. 

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes and squinted.  _  
_

_Am I  in the farm back home?  Wasn't I in germany?_

"Eren." He quickly whipped his head to the direction of the voice and saw a young girl with black hair up to her elbows. 

The brunette frowned.  _Why does she look so familiar?_ _  
_

He has this feeling that he knows her from somewhere but he can't place it.

"Why are you crying?"

"Huh?" He touched his face and indeed he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Was it a dream?" The girl sat down and tilted her head in concern.

"N-no, I..." Eren looked at her to protest but when he saw the huge walls past her shoulders he abruptly stopped.

 

Walls.

Titans.

His mom.

Hannes.

_Armin._

_Mikasa._

_Levi!_

The 104th Trainee Squad.

Levi's squad. 

 

He felt himself choke and more tears came out. 

Was it all a dream?

His memories from the future?

_It can't be! I already died here! I'm not supposed to be-_

His train of thoughts stopped when he realized that he could change  _everything._

_'If I changed everything, no one would die!'_

As if his adopted sister could read his mind, she slapped him.

His cheek stung and he felt more tears forming. 

"What the hell?!"

"I know that look. You're going to do something stupid. I suggest you stop that."

He shook his head. "No, Mikasa. You don't understand. I'm not from here. I'm from... I don't know how many years from now, but I'm from the future. I already died in this dimension. But you see, I could change that. We could save everyone!"

Mikasa's eyes widened and she clenched her fists. 

_Oh no. He's not supposed to alter the flow of events. Even I aren't allowed to intervene._

She shut her eyes tight to fight back the tears.  _I hope he lives a happy life in another universe._

"No, Eren. You don't belong here." She punched him in the nose and he fell back to sleep.

He was already losing consciousness when he heard her say.

"You will live in that universe and you will be happy. Goodbye Eren."

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eren saw blackness. He was awake but his eyes were so heavy.

He felt a hand grasping his own. It was slightly rough, big. 

_Ah, Levi's._

He was compelled to smile but found that he couldn't. 

He wanted to wake up but he can't move a muscle. 

Eren concentrated hard to move his pinky finger, hoping Levi would notice it. 

When he felt Levi stir, he was ecstatic. 

And so was Levi. 

"Eren are you awake? If you are move your finger again." 

Eren did as was told. He wanted to scream _"I'm awake!"_

He heard a bark and and a mewl. 

Levi should have done something because Eren felt his body lighten. 

Like the boulders were taken off of him. 

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Levi in tears.

"Don't scare me you bastard. You were asleep for a week."

Eren's throat was dry but he managed to croak out.

"Of course I wouldn't die. I have the humanity's strongest doctor." 

He smirked when Levi's eyes widened in confusion.

"I'm back, heichou."

Levi grasped his hand and his other was covering his eyes as more tears showed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haz no idea why. 
> 
> Edit: This is the end :) I'm so sorry it was short but yeah I reread everything and I'm satisfied! :D THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO READ IT AND GAVE SUCH POSITIVE FEEDBACK I LOVE YOU ALL


End file.
